Bloody Mary
by Naru Aikawa
Summary: Un fic corto inspirado en la leyenda de Bloody mary que más me gustó de lo que se cuenta en la red, se trata de un AU, este fic también participa en el reto "Te Poterizarás de miedo" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"


_Bloody Mary_

_Este fic participa en el reto "Te Potterizarás de miedo" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"_

_Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de este fic son de mi propiedad, todos pertenecen a J. K. Rowlling y solo han sido usados para el desarrollo de esta historia._

Draco Malfoy no era el estandarte de la valentía, por el contrario, su instinto de supervivencia le impelía constantemente a alejarse de esas situaciones peliagudas que al estúpido de Potter parecían fascinar. Aquella no era la excepción que confirmaba la regla y sin embargo allí estaba él, planteándose verdaderamente la posibilidad de hacer semejante torpeza solo para acallar un rumor; bien decían que solo el orgullo funcionaba como gasolina para algunos y el orgullo Malfoy herido era el doble de poderoso. Draco había escuchado a la rara de Granger hablar sobre la leyenda de Mary con verdadero interés y Pansy, como no, había estallado en risas burlándose de la cara de incredulidad de la comadreja y entonces el colegio Hogwarts se había enterado de que ninguno de los chicos del dormitorio Slytherin creía en fantasmas.

Draco había indagado y buscado en internet a pesar de todo, espoleado por su propia "empatía" a los entes paranormales pero, cuando al día siguiente había escuchado que cierto rumor dictaba su cobardía y algunos de los pequeños se burlaban de él entonces decidió que no podía permitirlo; un Malfoy no era ni podía ser objeto de burla de nadie.

Había preparado la cámara de video y había informando, graznando por todo lo alto, que invocaría a la dichosa Mary y que mostraría que no había tal cosa como los fantasmas. Aquella noche era martes 13 y él, como no, estaba peleando contra el impulso de no averiguar nada, pero imaginar la sonrisa burlona del Weasley de pacotilla al enterarse le dio lo que le faltaba; puede que no fuera valiente pero era tan necio como una mula. Entonces pues allí estaba, a oscuras, en un baño de su dormitorio con la cámara apostada a su lado, mostrando el perfil de su aristocrático rostro y el reflejo del espejo, algo más pálido de lo normal.

Desde pequeño Draco había demostrado cierto eje de anormalidad que había aprendido a esconder; esperaba que aquella noche no tuviera que sentir nada raro después de tan tonto ejercicio. Suspiró inflando su pecho aún lampiño y abrió la boca.

-Bloody Mary-murmuró frente al espejo-Bloody Mary-repitió, el instinto le dijo que se detuviera pero peleó hasta doblegarlo-Bllody mary-terminó con cierto deje de espanto; un escalofrío recorrió su columna: lo había hecho. Las cosas se sucedieron de manera muy rápida entonces, pero Draco las vivió como si fuera en cámara lenta: al principio no ocurrió nada y casi suspiró satisfecho, pero entonces una imagen clara en el espejo le erizó todos los bellos del cuerpo.

Una figura femenina aunque algo borrosa yacía junto a su propia imagen, vestida de un blanco sucio, con la piel espectralmente pálida y el pelo negro cayendo frente a su rostro. Draco contuvo la respiración mientras veía, como frisado, uno de sus brazos alzarse sobre él, como si pudiera atravesar el espejo, un dedo, con la uña tan larga como una garra, se precipitó desde el otro lado del cristal y el horror le heló la sangre en sus venas cuando el espejo dejó pasar la uña, dio continuación a unas huesudas y anormales manos y a un pútrido brazo. El rubio dio un paso atrás completamente asustado mientras veía la figura traspasar lenta y algo torpemente el cristal del espejo, entonces reaccionó, sujetó lo primero que encontró y lo lanzó contra el espejo completamente seguro de que al romperlo impediría que traspasara por completo a su mundo.

Un grito desgarrador hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido y acogió el sonido del cristal rompiéndose con el mismo alivio de quien descubre que ha ganado y sintió disminuir rítmicamente su miedo a medida que la muchacha desaparecía y el grito se hacía menos desgarrador. Draco pegó la espalda a la pared y se deslizó por ella hasta el suelo, un sudor frío perlaba su frente y hacía que la camisa se le pegara a la espalda, aún podía sentir su corazón latiendo desbocado y tenía la garganta seca de puro terror, las pierna le temblaban cuando se puso de pie y tomó la cámara para salir del baño tan aprisa que no reparó en la imágenes diminutos, que conformaban las partes del cuerpo de Mary.

NA: se que es terriblemente corto pero me encontré en una racha que no me permitió escribir más de aquí, no me siento del todo satisfecha.


End file.
